


Tell Me How I'm Bad

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Solas isn't a big fan of Lin Lavellan.That is, until he sees her from a different perspective.





	Tell Me How I'm Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently legally blind so until I get surgery (around march) there is going to be a lot of typos in my writing, so please bare with me and be gentle, I am fragile.

Solas knew Lin was different from the moment he set eyes on her. She's an elf by all accounts, though she has some obvious human blood in her, clear by her height, almost as tall as Solas himself. She always has a scowl on her face, bright green eyes constantly filled with something just short of rage. She's always on the offence, casting nothing but the most damaging spells and often leaving openings that Solas has to take care of. She's always dead silent, but when she's required to speak, her voice booms and commands attention.  
  
Solas doesn't like her.  
  
From the tips of her pierced and pointed ears, the top of her head, covered in black tresses, to the toes of her always bare feet, he has nothing but distaste for her. He respects her and her decisions, but follows her begrudgingly. The reason for his dislike being her impulsive nature, her quick wit and irreverence. IT doesn't help that her mind is always so guarded, so much so that he can never find her in the Fade, which puts him on edge more than anything ever has. He wonders what she has to hide, why she hides it and how it could potentially affect her role as Inquisitor negatively.  
  
So naturally, when Solas sees Lin walking through the main hall of Skyhold, staff in hand, his interest is piqued. He follows her from a distance, cloaked by the shadows that come with the night. She walks down the steps and towards the training dummies, where she finally comes to a standstill. She readies her staff in her always-tight grasp, rings leaving dents in the wood. Her slender form springs into action, her mouth pressed into a thin line as she she moves, not casting spells, but striking the dummy with her staff. Her movements are compact, filled with tension that cannot be released by simply hitting things- but she'll be damned if she doesn't at least try.  
  
Solas is now standing a mere few feet away from her, hands behind his back, holding his own staff. He watches her with rapt attention, watching as her body moves jaggedly, no flow to it, but plenty of pain behind it.  
  
"Might I suggest moving your whole body, rather than just your arms?"  
  
Lin startles and turns on her heel, hair flying into her face as she stares at Solas, panting and wide-eyed. He keeps his expression neutral, though he desperately wants to sign and tut at her. Her surprised look soon turns into a snarl, her equal distaste for Solas evident in her brilliant emerald eyes.  
  
"If you're so good at this, then spar with me and teach me how to be better. Don't just stand and stare," She spits. Solas raises an unimpressed brow, but brings his staff in front of him nonetheless. She pauses for a moment, then rights herself into a position ready to take on Solas. He does the same, then waits for her to make the first move, which doesn't take long. She runs forward, and he blocks her attack easily with his staff and pushes her back, causing her to stumble and allow8ng him to land a hit onto her side. He doesn't hit her hard, not intending to seriously hurt her, but it winds her anyway.  
  
"You need to work on your defensive strategies," Solas notes, blocking another one of her attacks. He is barely out of breath yet, but Lin is panting for air as she continuously tries and fails to strike him.  
  
"I told you, put your whole body into it!" Solas corrects her, taking steps back as she tries to attack him by moving closer and closer while swinging her staff wildly. She makes a frustrated noise, face contorted in anger.  
  
"Tell me all about how bad I am, why don't you?"  
  
"As you wish," Solas answers snarkily, getting another hit off of her.  
  
"You're sloppy," He says as he blocks another hit.  
  
"Impulsive," Another block. Lin's attacks start to slow down.  
  
"Childish," Her attacks stop altogether now as she gasps for breath, glaring at Solas who continues commenting on her negative traits.  
  
"Stubborn and unfit for the role of Inquisitor,"  
  
That's the last straw apparently, as Lin roars almost animalistically and advances on him faster than he can react. She _tackles_ him, knocking his staff out of his grasp as she does. He lands with his back flat on the ground, knocking the air out his lungs. She ends up on top, legs on either side of him and her staff pressed lightly against his neck. She feels it when he swallows, a victorious smirk growing on her face.  
  
"And you say //I'm// sloppy," She shoots at him, but Solas can't find it in him to respond. No, from this angle, with the moonlight casting a halo around Lin's head, a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead, the weight and warmth of her body on top of him- his mouth goes dry. She furrows her brow and tilts her head at him.  
  
"What? No snarky comeback? Nothing?"  
  
Solas' head spins. Why is he unable to speak? Why does he so desperately want to place his hands on her wide hips, grip her flesh and-   
  
No, no, _no_ , he is _not_ going to think about that.  
  
"It seems you have heated me. Now, please get off of me so I can-"  
  
"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"  
  
The wooden staff held against his throat is pushed ever so slightly harder against his jugular. Lin can feel his pulse through the wood, a sick sense of power flooding over her. Solas' eyes go half-lidded, and she feels him shift beneath her, revealing his half-hard member to her through their layers of clothing. She scoffs a laugh.  
  
"What? You get off on women taking control?"  
  
_I get off on you_ , Solas thinks but stops himself from voicing the words just in time. They stare into each other's eyes deeply, a mix of resentment and arousal evident in both of their gazes.   
  
Suddenly, Lin tosses her staff to the side and surges forward, slamming their lips together in a fury of simultaneous distaste and need. Solas struggles to keep up with her, Lin's lips moving furiously as she grinds her bottom down onto his crotch, causing him to flinch as if he's been punched in the stomach, grunting as he does so and stiffening fully in his trousers. Solas' hands travel up her thighs, settling on her hips. Lin abruptly breaks the kiss for no discernable reason, then she speaks.  
  
"We are _not_ doing this here. Grab the staves," Lin commands and stands up, beginning to walk up the steps back into Skyhold. Solas begrudgingly gets up and grabs their staves, then follows her into the towering building. She doesn't need to look over her shoulder to know that Solas is following, just walks into the rotunda that houses his office. She walks into the centre of the room, turns around and sits down on his desk, meaning back on her hands and grinning cockily. Solas scowls at her, but rests the weapons against the wall nevertheless. He walks over to her, places his hands on her waist and hungrily captures her lips once again.  
  
Lin pushes herself off of the desk, standing instead, having to tilt her head up to keep kissing the taller elf. She parts their lips, but keeps them close enough together so that he can still feel her hot breath upon his lips.  
  
"Sit down," She orders,l and Solas, at an embarrassingly fast pace, does as he is told, parting from the Inquisitor's body in order to sit down in his desk chair. Lin stands across from him on the other side if the desk, their eyes never leaving each other's. She begins to undo the belt around her waist, letting it fall to the floor.  
  
"Take off your clothes," Lin demands, and Solas springs into action, pulling off his tunic while she does the same with her own red one. He reappears out from under his clothing to find Lin naked from the waist up, her breasts on full display. His mouth waters. As the two of them remove their lower garments, it strikes Solas how, just a few minutes ago, they were sworn enemies, yet they now plan on spending the night giving each other pleasure. He doesn't dwell on it for very long, however, as he frees his aching cock from its confinas with a sigh of relief. When his eyes open, he is met with a face full of ivory flesh. He looks up, dragging his gaze over Lin's mole and scar-dotted body until their eyes finally meet.  
  
"Last chance to back out," Lin informs him, but Solas doesn't cervallt respond, instead grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into his lap. She yelps in surprise, but goes with it, straddling him happily as she smashes their mouths together with a click of their teeth and joining of their tongues. Lin wastes no time, reaching in between them and grabbing Solas' leaking dick. She raises herself up on her knees, angles him to where his tip catches on her soaked hole, then slides down an inch.   
  
Both of them curse under their breaths, Solas at the hot, wet feeling surrounding his length, and Lin at the stretch. She had clearly underestimated his size as she slowly sink down, inch by inch, feeling filled to the brim with further still to go. Solas' hands soothe her lower back, aiding her in lowering until he is bottomed out inside of her. She gasps for air, holding back as many noises as possible as gets used to the length and girth of the male's cock inside of her. They both sit there for a few minutes, Solas' head thrown back and his teeth biting down on his lip to hold back his orgasm- it's been a long time for him, and it shows. Lin rests her head in his shoulder, breathimg heavily, arms wrapped around his neck, clinging onto him for dear life.  
  
Finally, Lin pulls her head back, kissing along Solas' jaw until she reaches his lips. She raises herself up, kissing him all the while, then sinks back down in one swift motion. The stimulation has them both moaning, the sounds echoing throughout the rotunda. Lin winces at that- surely //someone// will have heard them, but then Solas is lapping and biting a mark into her neck and she suddenly can't care less. She lifts herself up, then falls back down again, repeating the action several times. They are both close to the edge of climax in no time, the tightness of Lin's clenching walls around Solas driving him mad, and the drag of his cock against her g-spot causing the room to spin around her.  
  
"Come inside me," Lin whispers into his pointed ear and that's all it takes to have Solas bucking his hips upward and releasing within her. The feeling of hot come painting her insides tears a cry of Solas' name from the Inquisitor's throat as she comes as well, walls fluttering around the male elf's spent cock.  
  
The two of them pant for breath, holding onto each other as they do so. The reality of the situation has yet to sink in for either of them, and they will surely have to have a long conversation about this later, but for now, they are content to rest in each other's embrace as they enjoy the afterglow of their shared climax. Lin pulls her head back from Solas' shoulder and grins lazily at him.  
  
"Maybe you aren't so bad after all," She chuckles. Solas can't help but smile at that, even though he wants to retort with a sarcastic comment.  
  
"Perhaps you aren't, either."


End file.
